Bring me to Life
by GalaMD
Summary: ¿Venderías tu alma al diablo a cambio de mitigar tu dolor? HouseCuddy UST PostWho's Your Daddy y PreNo Reason
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me to Life**

_Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(**Bring me to Life**, Evanescence)_

_Disclaimer:_ Mira que les he regañado constantemente al Deivid y a Braian por robarme los juguetes…hmpf, pero insisten en reclamarlos como propios. Y, claro, con las películas tan alucinantes que se montan luego ellos solitos…como para no concederles el capricho :P (Naaah. En realidad todos los derechos sobre la franquicia xD pertenecen a FOX, Fox España, Cuatro, los creadores y el talento inagotable de esos tremendísimos actorazos que trabajan en la serie).

_Spoilers: _Post-Who's Your Daddy y pre-No Reason.

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy.

_Categoría:_ Angst (pa no perder la costumbre). Romance.

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A los de Entertainment Weekly, por esos fabulosos photoshoots promocionales que preparan. Al que se encargó de montar el trailer promocional de la tercera temporada, porque es un bendito y seguro que un Huddy encubierto xDDD A la sonrisa franca de Lisa Edelstein y el français de la campiña de Hugh Laurie, a todos los miembros del magnífico cast & crew de House, que son fuente de inspiración constante. A todos ellos, por ser capaces de mantener intacta su ilusión y la nuestra a pesar de la marginación a que les somete la Academia a la que pertenecen. He dicho.

Come on, now.  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain,  
Get you on your feet again.

Relax.  
I need some information first.  
Just the basic facts:  
Can you show me where it hurts?

There is no pain, you are receding.  
A distant ships smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're sayin'.

When I was a child I had a fever.  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I got that feeling once again.  
I can't explain, you would not understand.  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb.

Ok.  
Just a little pinprick. ping  
There'll be no more --aaaaaahhhhh!  
But you may feel a little sick.

Can you stand up?  
I do believe its working. Good.  
That'll keep you going for the show.  
Come on its time to go.

**(_Comfortably numb_, Pink Floyd)**

El rudo roce del algodón del pantalón de su pijama sobre la horripilante cicatriz que desde hace seis años decora la antaño tersa y musculosa complexión de su extremidad inferior derecha. Como un jeroglífico macabro que relata su infortunio…

Agnóstico y cínico desde que enfrentó a ella cara a cara, la burló con su ingenio y rapidez de reflejos y ha vivido para contarlo. Sin embargo, a veces siente que algún ente superior, celoso, envidioso de su éxito, de su intelecto, de su aptitud, de que hubiera logrado arrebatarle el control sobre decenas de víctimas desde que empezara a ejercer como médico, se ha propuesto joderle la vida a él en represalia.

_Y bien jodido que estaba…_

El pulso punzante de la sangre que fluye por las venas de su pierna, hirviente e insoportablemente lento.

El latigazo agónico del dolor, que chasquea contra su fémur y repta a lo largo de su muslo y su médula espinal, friendo sus neuronas.

El alivio fútil de la presión que, en dos compases, ejerce su pie contra las frías baldosas del suelo durante sus paseos nocturnos de la cocina al salón: punta-talón, punta-talón...

_Fémur, tibia, peroné, tarso: calcáneo, astrágalo, cuboides, escafoides, cuneiforme externo, cuneiforme intermedio, cuneiforme interno, los cinco metatarsianos, falanges proximal y distal del primer dedo, falanges proximal, media y distal para cada uno de los cuatro dedos restantes…_

Ocupa la mente. Ocúpala. Concéntrate. Busca una distracción.

Relee la prueba de paternidad de Crandall. Regodéate en que llevabas razón pero tomaste la decisión correcta al mentirles a todos.

Conéctate y dedícate a leer de nuevo todos y cada uno de los papers sobre dolor crónico publicados en Pubmed en los últimos años. Traza planes. Alternativas.

Es difícil. Todo confuso… las letras parecen bailar en la pantalla. Traducir alemán de repente parece tan sencillo como correr una maratón.

Busca el frasco (o los frascos), cuenta las píldoras, colócalas en fila, haz montañitas con ellas…

_Dios_. Juega al ajedrez contigo mismo. Recita a Shakespeare. Enciende la GameBoy y machaca tus retinas con el SuperMario. Repasa el recorrido de la Arteria Carótida Interna, sus ramas, sus territorios y sus relaciones anatómicas. Céntrate en los mecanismos de filtración renal y el vaivén de electrolitos. Que el tráfico de ideas en tu cerebro lo mantenga absorto y lo suficientemente abrumado como para no detectar lo que sucede más abajo.

Y si te quedas sin lecciones de Microbiología que reproducir en tu cabeza… interpreta todo el repertorio de Bach, Schumann o Wagner en un recital lúgubre y solitario. Enciende la tele y permite que la basura (teletienda o reposiciones de El Barco del Amor) te mantenga a flote. Ahógate en bourbon. Los Rolling, Pink Floyd y los maullidos melancólicos de Freddy Mercury serán tu tabla de salvación…hasta que las quejas de los vecinos y sus amenazas de llamar a la policía o incinerar tu piano te devuelvan al mundo de la conciencia.

Sólo unas horas más para la próxima amiguita blanca.

Sólo unas horas más para que amanezca.

Sólo unas horas más para poner el automático y presentarte en el trabajo como un zombie ojeroso y demacrado, pero a la hora.

Sólo… no acudas a la escalera.

Resiste la tentación de cogerla, de trepar como un hombre perdido en el desierto de su desazón, sediento y atrapado por el delirio de un oasis.

Convéncete de que no quieres alcanzar el ansiado maletín…

Olvida dónde tienes el compresor. Dónde guardas los opiáceos.

_Aguanta_.

Tienes poder para hacerlo.

Ayúdate a ti mismo a no caer en las redes de tu propia trampa, de tu propia debilidad…

Evita cometer el segundo error imperdonable de tu miserable existencia. La vicodina es un juego de niños…la morfina pertenece a una liga superior.

Esta mañana tenías la excusa de que era tu día libre. No hay presión. No hay prisas. Nadie vendría a buscarte, nadie se preocuparía por ti. Salvo Cuddy para darte el coñazo con su tratamiento.

Pero mañana…mañana tienes guardia. _Si te inyectas la dosis adecuada¿podrás controlar los efectos?_

La vocecilla maliciosa en su cabeza le repetía como un mantra que lo tendría todo bajo control, que ni siquiera Cuddy repararía en que se había colocado la noche anterior. Que el efecto soporífero le brindaría las pocas horas de descanso que exigía ya su organismo, que sólo despejaría su mente del dolor y no perturbaría su eficacia al incorporarse al trabajo.

Si lo hacía una vez…volvería a hacerlo la noche siguiente. Y la otra… Se conocía bien.

Y a largo plazo…no confiaba en sí mismo ni en el alcance impredecible de su desesperación.

Tienes fama de irresponsable por tus métodos, por tu moral ambigua, por tu particular sentido de la ética médica y tu obsesión por colarte a través de los agujeros dejados por la retórica con que se redactan los protocolos. Protocolos que manejas a tu antojo demostrando que tenías cruzados los dedos tras la espalda mientras pronunciabas el Juramento Hipocrático.

Pero eres bueno. Infalible. No dejes que nadie ponga en tela de juicio tu profesionalidad.

_No eres un puto yonki_. Ni lo serás mientras te quede un ápice de dignidad. Y vaya si son dignos y honorabilísimos los malditos House.

Dependes de analgésicos para funcionar… pero no eres adicto. _No_.

Sabes que convertir el uso de esa hipodérmica en una costumbre podría costarte todo. Tu integridad, tus principios, tu juicio, tu puesto de trabajo…tu título, la única cosa que verdaderamente te ha reportado satisfacción en la vida. La única que no te fallado nunca… La Medicina es la Biblia donde descansa tu fe; no permitas que te condenen por herejía.

Tómatelo como una prueba de tu fuerza de voluntad. Un test. Recuerda que nunca suspendiste uno… Eres un ganador nato.

Sólo…espera…un poco…y el café de Cameron podrá despejarte o la infusión de nuez y jengibre que con tanto mimo prepara te relajará sustancialmente, como las notas exóticas en el acento del australiano o el perfume agresivamente masculino de Foreman, que llena todo el despacho y tu pituitaria, sobrecargando tus sentido y aparcando el dolor en un segundo plano. Sólo un poco y escucharás la voz suave y familiar de Jimmy, bálsamo para tu aflicción, o percibirás la cadencia de Bizet en el contoneo de las caderas de Cuddy al caminar decidida hacia ti para recordarte que tienes que pasar consulta…

Y hundirte en un trance algo más agradable.

Intimidad. Confianza. Le había confiado su secreto, grabado a fuego como una fotografía a todo color en su memoria…

El hipnótico magnetismo del suave y curvilíneo contorno de un glúteo perfectamente esculpido en la carne, la marca del elástico del último modelito de Victoria's Secret dejando sacrílega huella en la piel tersa y ligeramente bronceada, almíbar y melocotón (quién dijo que una manzana había sido el fruto prohibido en el Árbol de la Ciencia), jugosa y terriblemente tentadora. El inconfundible y fuerte olor a antiséptico y a la fragancia que desprendía ella. La ahogada exclamación al sentir el pinchazo…

Sensual. Erótico. Prohibido. Excitante. Inalcanzable.

_Bendita memoria fotográfica…_

Distracciones… esa es la clave. Aunque se trate de fantasear con una Cuddy hormonada.

La mirada triste, desengañada, empañada de desilusión que asomó a sus ojos verdes aquella tarde y aguijoneó su subconsciente. Como el día en que descubrió la caja de trébol rojo entre su basura, la suspicacia le había embargado al escuchar su agradecimiento que, aunque honesto, apestaba a tapadera, a excusa. El "no" titubeante suspendido en el aire… como expectante, albergando la esperanza de que fuera reventado por su cinismo. La hubiera presionado para que confesara la verdad en aquel instante, pero, en la bajona que se cernió sobre todos tras resolver un caso que le había tocado tan de lleno, toda su concentración se le iba en enmascarar las punzadas de intensidad _in crescendo_ que le atenazaban y le obligaban a refugiarse en la soledad e intimidad de su despacho.

Y la imagen arde y muere en el fondo de su mente, como cuando se quema el fotograma bajo la flagrante luz del proyector. Como se disuelve su esperanza…y cada vez le cuesta más y más rescatarla de su memoria reciente.

Una y otra vez aquella espiral hacia la perdición inexorable. Todas y cada una de las interminables noches desde hacía meses el mismo vía crucis que terminaba con él frente a la caja metálica que contenía su salvación y su verdugo.

Sin descanso ni tregua. Sin sucumbir a la extenuación física y psicológica, a la pura, natural y desesperada necesidad de rendirse al sueño.

Y estaba afectando a su concentración. A su capacidad de diagnóstico.

Hacía tiempo que el bajo continuo de su existencia, aquellas agujas que le atravesaban el muslo como su cilicio particular, habían dejado de ser el motor que estimulaba su creatividad, la musa e inspiración que activaba sus conexiones neuronales y la glucosa que servía de combustible para su deducción…Desde el momento en que la vicodina había dejado de suavizar las aristas del dolor, éste ya no requería una simple distracción.

Ni el subidón de endorfinas ni el chute de adrenalina que le proporcionaba resolver un caso eran ya suficientes…

El dolor lo era todo. Era el punto blanco, cegador, frente a sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Era el eco marcado del pulso en sus sienes reverberando en sus oídos al apretar la mandíbula. La opresión en el pecho. La bruma eterna que colapsaba todo pensamiento, toda idea, toda emoción. El nudo en la boca del estómago que le impedía tomar nada sólido y le hacía vomitar los ácidos que su organismo, en su ignorancia desconectada de la realidad, seguía convencido de que necesitaba para digerir esa "nada".

Sólo había dolor. Incandescente. Irreductible. Dolor que le doblegaba sin compasión, le dominaba con inquina, regía cada movimiento y cada reacción, haciéndole renunciar a todos sus principios, a toda razón, a toda objetividad médica, a la música, a su moto... a la confianza en sí mismo.

El Doctor Jeckyll transformado en Mr. Hyde.

Vencido por el dolor. Derrotado. Su ego aplastado bajo el peso agobiante de la soledad y la angustia.

Ya sólo tenía un objetivo, fijado por su instinto de supervivencia: el alivio, mitigar el sufrimiento, olvidar. Descansar. Desconectar. Pulsar el botón de off aunque fuera por unas horas…

Había cedido una vez años antes, por pura experimentación, por pura desidia. Tras Stacy. Cuando no le importaba nada absolutamente salvo dejar de sentir cualquier emoción, ya fuera el dolor, el amor o el odio. La ira.

Y Cuddy había interrumpido su segunda cita con la morfina, coincidiendo su aviso con la búsqueda afanosa de una vena buena en su brazo aquella misma mañana.

Esta vez necesitaba ayuda para controlar el impulso… Quería controlarlo. Pero por primera vez admitía que solo no lo iba a lograr.

Se vio reflejado en la impoluta superficie de su piano de cola. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, y un sudor helado empapaba su camiseta.

Podía haber destruido los viales desde entonces, atajando el dilema.

Río amargamente.

Tan patético…tan débil.

_Dios… ¿a quién recurrir?_

Con mano temblorosa y como un autómata descolgó el teléfono. El pitido de la línea abierta le procuró una cierta sensación de ansiedad, desagradable pero que agradecía.

Jimmy. Wilson.

_Psicosomático. No te cree. Tu mejor amigo no se fía de ti. Dolor fantasma. El oncólogo curtido y brillante, acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor más extremo e insalvable en sus pacientes, a tenderle la mano a los que están en el abismo huyendo de la Parca… está convencido de que es una treta más por tu parte. Entonces¿por qué te firma recetas¿Para quitarte de en medio? _

_Ficticio, fingido, para autojustificar tu "adicción". Que eres especial, que puedes salirte con la tuya… Eres un genio, un tullido, un puto as del poker y un adicto. Todo tiene su precio… ¿Por qué no te cree¿Tiene Jimmy envidia? _

_¿O es que tiene semejante concepto de ti…que eres un maldito masoquista? Que te pone el dolor, que te excita la atención que recibes de tus colegas, las miradas lastímeras que mujeres y niños te dedican en la calle, la sonrisa jocosa de los conductores que, parados junto a ti en un semáforo, se fijan con curiosidad en el bastón…_

_Si Wilson te apreciara de verdad, como hacen los colegas, seguro que no te echaría en cara que el dolor está en tu cabeza. ¿No te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que colocarte no es tu principal pasatiempo¿Qué preferirías descansar cómodamente cada noche y cojear sin dolor?_

_No, el bueno de Jimmy…debe pensar que fomentar tu "negación" no es la mejor manera de ayudarme a sobrellevar el dolor crónico. La depresión. Jodida mentalidad cuadriculada y de psicólogo aficionado. Majaderías de manual de autoayuda… _

_No Jimmy. No puede ayudarme. No comprende…_

_Stacy…no…no está…la quiero…fuera…fuera de mi vida. Prefiero el dolor. _

_Quién…quién…_

_Nadie…_

_No tengo a nadie. _

_Steve¿querrías tú también darte un garbeo entre los campos de fresas para siempre?_

_Dios…Hay que joderse, ahora hablo con la rata._

Otra carcajada seca se escapa de mi garganta.

_Esto es una locura. Estoy desquiciado… _

Noto las gotas de sudor rodar desde mi frente y columpiarse en la punta de mi nariz.

Todos los grandes genios acaban locos. Acaban sus días encerrados en manicomios y con camisas de fuerza, suicidándose de las maneras más rocambolescas que su creatividad e ingenio son capaces de diseñar. Cuando no son unos adictos a las orgías de sexo duro y sin protección, las drogas o el Rock and roll y…oops, vaya…tick-tick-tick…tres en raya. _Estoy condenado…_

Camino…no sobre el agua…sobre la cuerda floja. Lo sé. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, que sé que me estoy volviendo loco.

La línea sigue con su continuo "pi", perforándome el tímpano. Mis dedos se mueven como si tuvieran voluntad propia y marcan un número de memoria en el inalámbrico. Ni siquiera sé si han apretado las teclas correctas…

Da señal.

Vértigo... y de repente la posición horizontal parece tan tremendamente seductora que cedo a la llamada del suelo... Poco menos que me desplomo, buscando el mayor contacto posible de las baldosas con la mayor superficie de mi piel. Tendría que quitar la mesita del salón. Estorba si uno pretende improvisar una acampada frente al televisor…

Masajeo el muslo frenéticamente. Aprieto. Alivio la presión. Vuelvo a apretar, siguiendo el ritmo de la señal telefónica.

No sé si serán más gotas de sudor lo que resbala por mis pómulos. Definitivamente, no…demasiado dulces.

Y entre el dolor, el delirio, el frío que cala mi camiseta húmeda…

Se abre la comunicación al otro lado de la línea. Alguien gruñe, farfulla e inspira audiblemente antes de hablar. Me llega el eco de una voz reconfortante e inusitadamente grave por los pegajosos hilos del sueño desvelado, a través del auricular.

– "House, más te vale que sea importante", una pausa dubitativa. Malditos identificadores telefónicos. Había arruinado la sorpresa. "¿Tienes una ligera idea de las horas que son?".

Quiero decir: "Lamento entorpecer tu cura de sueño, Jefa, pero eres la única persona en el puñetero Universo con agallas para sacar el látigo y darme un par de azotes. Capaz de tirar a la basura el arsenal biológico más autodestructivo que poseo. Y dispuesta a ayudarme a afrontar esto…".

Pero, claro, no puedo hablar. Si lo hiciera ahora, mi voz se quebraría y sería el Apocalipsis… Centro todos mis esfuerzos y concentración en seguir respirando.

– "¿House?". Su genuina preocupación (cosa de los estrógenos, probablemente) me arropa como una colcha de hilo. No abriga, deja transpirar.

Trago el nudo en la garganta y me orgullo desciende con él al pozo de mi estómago. Sólo espero no regurgitarlo también…sería un estropicio.

– "C-Cuddy…necesito que ahora tú me hagas un favor a mí".


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Pséee… Deivid es un mal perdedor. Nos hemos jugado los derechos de la serie y un pincho de tortilla española al parchís (sep, ni strip-poker ni movidas erótico-festivas), y ahora insiste en que se los devuelva o el Braian lo torturará hasta el fin de sus días con el pobre bastón que utiliza Hugh. Me dio lastimilla y no me quedó más opción que devolvérselos con la única condición de que me los prestara por unas horitas más. Juré devolvérselos en perfecto estado. sonrisa maliciosa Síiiii, yaaaaa… pero no hablé nada acerca de traumas psicológicos. Mwhahahahahaha! pose de Dra. Maligna

Los derechos de las canciones (detallito sin importancia que siempre se me olvida apuntar aquí xD) pertenecen, cómo no, a Santana, Steven Tyler, Antony and the Johnsons y toda la parafernalia de productoras y distribuidoras que comercializan su música.

_Spoilers: _Post-Who's Your Daddy y pre-No Reason.

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Categoría:_ Angst (pa no perder la costumbre). Romance.

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A la gente de y del Housepital, por haber hecho de este caluroso verano una experiencia única y enriquecedora con sus historias, sus conversaciones y su simpatía. A Lau, por su apoyo incondicional y los colorbaaaaaar, avvies y walls que, muy solícita, me regala para satisfacer mis caprichos ;) Y, porque mi subconsciente ha debido convertirlos en inspiración para este capítulo, a Chris Carter, Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny, y la pareja con más química on-screen que jamás ha maravillado tanto a un público en una sala de cine o frente al reproductor de dvd: Katharine Hepburn y Spencer Tracy. Gracias por haber existido y compartido vuestro talento con el mundo 

She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one who knows me  
And who doesn't ignore  
That my soul is weeping

I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
Everything must have a season  
Round and round it goes  
And every day's the one before  
But this time, this time

I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better

I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I'd do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

I'm tired of holding on  
To all the things I ought to leave behind, yeah  
It's really getting old, and  
I think I need a little help this time!

**(_Just Feel Better_, Santana Ft. Steven Tyler)**

Los neumáticos chirriaban sobre el pavimento seco. Sabía de sobra que, desierta como estaba la carretera a esas horas de la madrugada, superar el límite de velocidad como si la hubiera poseído el espíritu del correcaminos no era necesario, mas parecía que pisar firmemente el acelerador era lo único que la mantenía suficientemente despejada, alerta, preparada para lo que le esperaba al final del trayecto.

Eso, y el bum-bum acelerado que le martilleaba en el pecho casi a la misma velocidad de bólido a la que conducía.

Lo que menos le preocupaba en aquellos instantes era ser multada por los buitres de tráfico. A fin de cuentas nada podía ir más rápido que los pensamientos inquietos que zumbaban en el interior de su cabeza.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que vivir tan lejos del maldito campus?

Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello suelto, enredándose entre los espesos rizos. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a peinarse y, si hubiera desoído la voz del recato que la había hecho reaccionar a tiempo, habría salido de casa con poco más que el camisón. No es como si a House le hubiera importado verla en negiglé…probablemente eso curaría todos sus males. Se mordió el labio inferior. Simplemente se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado en el armario, comprobado la dirección de House en su agenda, pillado las llaves del coche, el móvil y había iniciado aquella contrarreloj. Sin saber contra qué corría. Desconociendo el panorama que se encontraría al bajarse del coche… y debatiéndose entre si llamar o no al hospital y solicitar el servicio de una ambulancia.

Si hubiera sido tan grave…él no la hubiera telefoneado a ella, ¿no?. Habría llamado a Wilson. O incluso directamente al hospital, dando órdenes y dictando discreción a diestro y siniestro, como si sus colegas no supieran realizar su trabajo. A pesar de su fobia a ser él el ingresado, al hallarse en la camilla o bajo el microscopio, House no era idiota. Ni un suicida.

Reconoció instantáneamente el número en la pantalla de su teléfono, de tantas veces que había tenido que marcarlo al serle imposible localizarle en su móvil. Y se temió lo peor: que quisiera discutir la intempestiva visita a su despacho aquella tarde. Que, reflexionando por puro aburrimiento o debido a su insomnio, gracias a su intuición, hubiera logrado descifrar el enigma entre líneas y revelado el significado de su silencio. De su repentina timidez. Desde luego…no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para soportar un careo telefónico ni el ser diseccionada por aquella mirada analítica y glacial. No cuando sabía que se hallaba más vulnerable que nunca para su deleite, cuando había desnudado el más hondo y secreto de sus anhelos, cuando había descubierto, como una revelación, que sólo una persona en el mundo estaba cualificada para ser el padre "ideal" del bebé que tanto deseaba. Alguien con un historial familiar impecable y que conoce casi de memoria, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente, a quien respetaba, que la desafiaba y de quien había aprendido a apreciar los defectos que la traían por el camino de la amargura casi tanto como sus virtudes. La llenaba de vergüenza el haberse dejado dominar por las revolucionarias hormonas que estaban a cargo de llevar a cabo los cambios necesarios en su organismo para favorecer el tratamiento de fertilidad. Como una auténtica colegiala… Había faltado sólo una palabra amable, un esbozo de ternura o un gesto de complicidad para que hubiera soltado allí mismo lo que realmente había ido a decirle. Y eso habría sido el fin.

Aquel recelo egoísta, aquel mecanismo de autoprotección al responder al teléfono fue reemplazado por un pánico irracional que le heló la sangre en las venas al percibir la explícita angustia que teñía la petición de un House casi agonizante. No le hizo falta siquiera pedirle que cifrara el dolor en la escala. Y, sin embargo…

House no pedía favores. Igual que no pedía permiso. O consejos.

House no solicitaba ayuda.

House era autosuficiente, soberbio, infalible.

Como ella misma. Y había acabado llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba el contacto humano casi tanto como el aire que respiraba.

Adoptando el tono de gerente implacable y dignificado de una Decana de Medicina, le dio instrucciones de que se mantuviese quieto donde estaba y con el teléfono a mano. Que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna locura ni se pusiera a jugar con las vicodinas como si fueran pastillitas de anís porque si no le endilgaría diez horas de consulta extra por cada una que encontraran entre sus vómitos.

Era consciente de que sus ácidos comentarios no eran necesarios. La gran parte del tormento que experimentaba House en aquellos momentos era precisamente que se estaba resistiendo a recurrir a una dosis más alta de vicodina, que estaba aguantando estoicamente el envite del dolor para no hacer más fácil el deslizamiento por el tobogán que llevaba desde la adicción a la sobredosis. Luchaba contra sí mismo y contra sus demonios, pero aunque ganaba una batalla tras otra…la guerra empezaba a hacer mella en su resistencia.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando reaccionó se hallaba ya delante de la puerta del modesto apartamento, aporreándola con demasiada energía. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que trataba de echarla a abajo.

Silencio. Ni ruidos fuera ni ruidos en el interior de la vivienda.

Empezó a impacientarse, presa del desasosiego.

Lo llamó por su nombre, cada "¡House!" una oración abreviada y desesperada por encontrarle sano y salvo cuando la puerta se abriera.

Siguió golpeando y gritando hasta que los vecinos, irritados, se asomaron a las ventanas para exigir que diera fin al escándalo. Hasta que escuchó un click que la llenó de alivio, se abrió una rendija y en la oscuridad distinguió los ojos azules, generalmente brillantes y calculadores, abotargados e inyectados en sangre.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la penumbra (no había ni una sola luz encendida en el recibidor…o el resto de la casa), examinó las facciones enjutas de un House, malsanamente pálido, con los labios agrietados y al borde del colapso físico y mental. Ahogó un "Dios mío" a duras penas cuando su colega, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo en pie, cayó por los dictámenes de la gravedad con casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Fue rápida y consiguió parar la caída de ambos, sujetándole con fuerza titánica por los brazos. Se repuso antes de lo que hubiera imaginado del shock. House parecía a punto de desvanecerse… si no lo había hecho ya. Le llamó, urgiéndole a que siguiera consciente, dándole ligeros cachetes en las apagadas mejillas. Parpadeaba pero no lograba enfocarla del todo. Su piel hervía al contacto y transpiraba un sudor frío, pegajoso, que le bañaba por completo. Dios. Dios. Dios. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Inspiró y espiró pausadamente. Debía permanecer serena. La histeria no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos. Sólo la bloquearía y le inquietaría más a él. Los conocimientos y la experiencia recabada a lo largo de su carrera aflorando con total naturalidad en sus gestos, la expresión de su cara, los matices profesionales de su voz a medida que le daba indicaciones de un modo claro, conciso y suave, como si en lugar de un hombre hecho y derecho, Jefe de su departamento de Diagnóstico Clínico, estuviera refiriéndose a un niño pequeño y descarriado.

Al final consiguió conducirle casi a rastras hasta el sofá, donde le instó a tumbarse. Tiritaba y se contorsionaba espasmódicamente. No podía aguantar decúbito supino, y, aunque permaneció de cara a ella, el dolor le obligó a colocarse de costado. Arqueaba la espalda (su columna haciendo relieve en la camiseta pegada a la piel) y cubría casi de un modo ferozmente protectivo su muslo con ambas manos. Aplicaba presión con frenesí.

– "House", trató de llegar a él en un susurro. "House…Greg", llamó, con más decisión a pesar de que el aire le quemaba los pulmones y la visión junto al lecho de aquel hombre derrotado, como tantos años atrás, se le clavaba entre las costillas, directa al corazón. "Necesito que permanezcas lúcido. Al tanto de mi voz… Es importante que me hables; si no…¡no podré ayudarte!". No supo si fue la súplica en sí o las notas de exasperación las que bucearon en el mar de su confusión y le sacaron a flote. De nuevo hasta ella. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que habría los ojos en una rendija. Era un progreso…. "Espera un segundo…Iré a por compresas frías. No te aliviarán el dolor, pero ayudarán a regular tu temperatura. ¿Estarás bien?".

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Dio con el baño casi a la primera.

Piensa. Piensa como médico…

Registró cajones y armarios buscando toallas de mano o vendas…lo que fuera y pudiera servirle para sus propósitos. Encontró bolsas de gasas, las abrió sin ninguna piedad y extrajo el material, tirándola luego en la papelera. Empapó varias gasas con agua fría en el lavamanos y escurrió el exceso…

Falta algo. Algo importante. Agua. Vaso.

Llenó un vaso de agua fresca (fluidos), añadió dos azucarillos (glucosa) que halló en la encimera y el zumo de medio limón (potasio) que encontró en la nevera prácticamente vacía. Rehidratar. Recuperar sales minerales, electrolitos. Contrarrestar la hipoglucemia. Normalizar la tensión.

Agitó la mezcla con una cucharilla antes de regresar a la salita.

House seguía en la misma posición fetal en que le había dejado, medio adormilado. Se acuclilló junto al sofá y presionó la gasa contra su frente, enjugándole el sudor. Un leve suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de su paciente nocturno al notar éste la placentera frialdad de las gotas de agua que escapaban de la improvisada compresa, a pesar de evaporarse casi instantáneamente debido al roce con su piel caldeada.

Parecía relajarse poco a poco y la tensión en sus hombros se descargó parcialmente. Cuddy optó por darles a ambos unos minutos de readaptación antes de iniciar el interrogatorio de rigor. Aunque imaginó perfectamente lo que contaría en breve. La misma vieja historia de siempre. Aprovechó para echar una ojeada rápida para situarse: su bastón yacía inútil y olvidado junto a una pequeña escalera de mano cerca de la estantería que servía de biblioteca, y el caos parecía reinar en la pequeña salita: enciclopedias con papelitos de colores seleccionando páginas relevantes, gruesos tomos de Neurología esparcidos por las sillas, copias impresas de páginas de internet, documentos fotocopiados, cientos de revistas internacionales de investigación médica, diccionarios de francés, alemán, japonés e inglés completaban la extraña exhibición bibliográfica…

Se quedó perpleja. ¿En qué demonios estaba trabajando?

Cogió el primer artículo (extranjero) que cayó en sus manos: un manojo de folios bien grapado y con una especie de "tick" en la esquina. Lo hojeó. Miles de anotaciones escritas escrupulosamente con un bolígrafo rojo adornaban los márgenes, casi sin dejar el mínimo espacio vacío. Cálculos. Abreviaturas. El inconfundible autor se había esmerado como un niño con su tarea de caligrafía, pues las palabras eran perfectamente legibles. Le seguía sorprendiendo cómo ella, que de niña había tenido una letra redondita y pulcra, el orgullo de cualquier maestra, había ido deformándola con el paso por el instituto y la universidad. Sin embargo, mientras que ella había cumplido con el tópico de la "letra de médico", House, siendo el rebelde sin causa que era, transgresor de toda norma y toda convención, escribía aún con una grafía mucho más clara que la suya.

Su alemán estaba bastante oxidado, pero las indicaciones y apuntes que House había hecho entre las líneas del summary y lo poco que recordaba del instituto le valieron para hacerse una ligera idea de lo que se traía entre manos.

_Ketamina_.

Devolvió la mirada al semblante demacrado de su mejor médico. Y sintió de nuevo indignación por la tremenda injusticia que le había tocado padecer encendiéndole las mejillas.

Él parpadeó y alzó la vista, topándose con el hieratismo hecho carne y hueso. El ceño fruncido, el mohín de resentimiento manifiesto en sus labios apretados, los ojos muy abiertos encubriendo el bramar de una tormenta; una mano aún sostenía la gasa casi seca contra su frente y la otra se cerraba delicadamente en torno a su muñeca, vigilando el ritmo desbocado de sus pulsaciones. Carraspeó.

– "Hey", musitó a modo de saludo. "¿Se divierte la Enfermera Nightingale?", musitó. Le dolía la garganta y notaba la sequedad en la lengua y el paladar.

Sin articular palabra, ella le acercó el vaso de agua a los labios. Dio un sorbo y no le ahorró la mueca de desagrado, pero hizo el amago de querer sujetar él el vaso con sus propias manos.

– "Vamos, House, seguro que has tomado matarratas peores que ése en las fiestas de fraternidad", comentó, intentando poner algo de humor de su parte. "De verdad, no imaginas cuánto me gusta atender tus problemas también a domicilio, sobre todo cuando hay una reunión trascendental con inversores mañana a primera hora. Te lo descontaré del sueldo, impuestos y todo incluido". Hizo una pausa. "¿Cuánto hace que tomaste la última vicodina?".

– "Fueron dos…hace tres horas. No…no me hacen efecto. Ya no. Al menos la mayoría de los días…de las noches".

Chasqueó la lengua. Él tampoco disimulaba su frustración.

Cuddy quiso zarandearle. ¡¿Por qué no había hablado antes! ¡¿Por qué no había acudido a cualquiera de ellos cuando aún había tiempo de tomar las medidas necesarias, aunque fueran drásticas, para ayudarle!

Se contuvo…sólo porque recordó cómo varios meses antes se había presentado en su despacho, venciendo a su ego, para presentarle su problema. Para hacer lo que precisamente ella le estaba recriminando mentalmente.

Y ella, muy satisfecha por su logro, le había engañado por un tiempo. El placebo con suero salino era una medida transitoria: alivió parte de su agonía por un breve interludio… pero el dolor regresaría luego más intensamente que nunca.

Recordó su sonrisa amarga, de burlador burlado, al descubrir su burda treta. Su mentira. Su traición. Que había vuelto a ignorar su juicio, sus deseos explícitos.

Se había sentido culpable y triunfante al mismo tiempo. Le había demostrado que su dolor no era físico, que con menos drogas y más rehabilitación, y, sobre todo, fuerza de voluntad, era capaz de superarlo.

Nunca más volvió a visitarla a última hora en su despacho desde aquel día. Al menos por ese motivo. Alguien más optimista y despreocupado que ella habría supuesto que Gregory House, humillado, habría asimilado que parte de su mal radicaba en una obsesión, en la dependencia. En que su cerebro le jugaba malas pasadas. Cualquier otra habría presupuesto que habría moderando su dosis de vicodina diaria y que el hecho de que no hubiera regresado a su despacho con otra petición similar se traducía como que había aprendido la lección.

Pero no. Era un secreto a voces, que seguía hinchándose a vicodinas. Ni al farmacéutico ni a James Wilson…ni, por supuesto, a ella, pasaba desapercibido el incremento en su consumo, por la reducción en el tiempo entre receta y receta que solicitaba a unos y entregaba a otros. Bajo su negligente supervisión. Con su conocimiento y consentimiento.

– "No te martirices, ¿quieres?", gruñó. Parecía haber recuperado casi por obra de un milagro parte de su genio. "También soy médico y sabía el riesgo que corría, Cuddy. Que esté así no es culpa tuya… ni de nadie. Ni siquiera de Jim. Y Stacy, por una vez, es tan inocente como la mismísima Cameron de lo que me ocurre…". Arrugas se formaron en su frente al cerrar fuertemente los ojos, tratando de resistir por puro reflejo la nueva corriente de dolor que trepó por su pierna y se le clavó como una corona de espinas en la cabeza, induciéndole una creciente jaqueca. Ella imitó su expresión casi sin darse cuenta, frunciendo el ceño. House tomó resuello y volvió a centrar su atención en la persona que tenía delante, aunque su figura se emborronaba por momentos. Ella había abandonado el calor de su cama, la tranquilidad de una noche apacible por ir a hacer de niñera suya. Sin hacer preguntas incómodas. Sin censurarle. ¿Remordimientos…de nuevo? Siendo ella, no era de extrañar. Ostentaba la plusmarca de culpabilidad por todos los males de la Humanidad. ¿O creía que le debía algo por las inyecciones? Parecían incapaces de abandonar aquel baile insulso de enfrentamientos encarnizados y complejos de víctima y verdugo. "Gracias por venir".

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

– "Ojalá pudiera decir que es un placer", suspiró. Pero asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el sincero agradecimiento que tanto le estaba costando formular a él. "Y ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ayudarte, House. Todo esto podía haberse evitado. Tendría que haberte prestado más atención cuando acudiste a mí buscando ayuda", él quiso protestar pero ella le interrumpió. "Pero hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿no? Tú eres el único que tiene el poder para poner fin a este sinvivir". La expresión desvalida se borró de su rostro y el tono de su voz se volvió recriminatorio de repente. Él lo notó, por supuesto, y el hecho de que le estuvieran recordando sus pecados le crispó más que las punzadas en el muslo. Ser su jefa no le daba derecho a ser jueza de si sus decisiones eran las correctas o las erróneas. O a ignorar con impunidad su propia opinión profesional.

– "Oh, no creas que no lo estoy intentando… Ya has visto el panorama", señaló los libros desperdigados por todo el salón. "¿Por qué crees que te he hecho venir? ¿Porque no podía aguantar hasta mañana sin ver a las gemelas? No estoy tan desesperado…".

Decía que no con lengua cáustica y grandilocuencia, como si pensar lo contrario fuera una renuncia a su virilidad…pero lo estaba. Desesperado. Lo insinuaba su sudor, lo sugería su postura y lo decían a gritos sus ojos entrecerrados. La réplica la dejó sin palabras. No por el comentario sexista, sin gusto pero bastante _light_ para lo que estaba acostumbrada, sino por el derrotismo que ensombrecía la declaración de paz. Retiró las gasas de su frente con una suavidad casi maternal pensando en que tocaba ir a humedecerlas de nuevo, aunque era consciente de que aquel remedio de la abuela poco haría por él salvo bajar la temperatura. Refrescarle y mantener su conciencia. El único modo de que se estabilizara realmente, de que su mente febril reposara, era eliminando el problema de raíz. Reduciendo el dolor radicalmente. Pero la vicodina quedaba descartada, no podía esperar tampoco para la próxima toma. No resistiría otras dos horas más sin absolutamente ningún analgésico actuando en su organismo. No tenía con ella absolutamente ningún fármaco, salvo ibuprofeno en el bolso (y eso le sentaría tan bien como una gragea mentolada en aquellos momentos). Tendría que ir a una farmacia de guardia o incluso al hospital para conseguir algo más potente que la hidrocodona y el acetaminofeno.

La sensación de 'déjà vu' la invadió y se hizo insostenible.

Salir ciegamente en busca de morfina implicaba dejarle solo. Cosa que no haría, que no se atrevía a hacer. No se fiaba de abandonarle a su suerte aunque fuera durante veinte minutos y colgado del teléfono…

Se puso en pie, rumbo al cuarto de baño, pero una mano de dedos largos y gráciles, ahora debilitados, la retuvo con un precario apretón. Desde lo alto, ella le contempló como un soldado leal contempla a su capitán moribundo en el campo de batalla. Con la misma decisión de sacarle de allí para devolver su cuerpo a su familia, aunque ello supusiera poner su propia vida en peligro.

– "Te…te llamé con la esperanza de que me ayudaras a deshacerme de…mi stock de morfina". Esperó un segundo, examinando su reacción, pero ella se mantuvo impasible. Ni compasión ni enojo ni decepción transfiguraron su entereza. "La tentación a veces es demasiado…fuerte, cuando las distracciones escasean, y…". La miró fijamente, obligándola a mantener el contacto visual. "Y…temo que un desliz en mi juicio en horas bajas como ésta sea suficiente para acabar con los dos pies en la mierda, y hasta la rodilla". La voz ronca, grave, sin humor o la fina ironía de siempre, disparó un escalofrío que la estremeció por completo.

Lenta y casi imperceptiblemente se deshizo del apretón de House pero sin perder el contacto con su mano sudorosa. Deslizó sus dedos hasta que se entrelazaron con los de él, y sostuvo su mano estrechamente pero sin aprisionarla.

– "¿Dónde guardas la morfina, House?", preguntó al fin.

Cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa postiza. La losa del secretismo fue levantada de su pecho con suma facilidad por aquella modesta interrogación, y le permitió insuflar a sus pulmones la primera buena bocanada de aire en toda la noche.

– "Estantería de la derecha", siguió la indicación, rebuscando con la mirada. "Última balda. Tendrás que coger la escalera", le lanzó dagas visuales pero él no se disculpó. Hizo como que encogía los hombros. "Ni siquiera yo alcanzo tan alto, Cuddles". Ignoró el apelativo para evitarse la caída desde lo alto, mientras él seguía dándole instrucciones. "Detrás… o debajo…ya no recuerdo… la mujer de la limpieza de Jimmy te lo sabría decir sin mirar… Creo que lo oculté con el Libro Gordo de Petete y las revistas atrasadas del National Geographic… Es un maletín de latón…Ahí tienes todo el equipo".

Bingo. Entre montañas del National, del American Journal of Nephrology y algunas del Playboy que parecían paleolíticas, los dedos de Cuddy, tanteando a ciegas, toparon con una caja metálica. Con aquella especie de botiquín de la Segunda Guerra Mundial asido y transportado con suma cautela, como si se tratara de una valija con uranio, descendió los escalones, intentando por todos los medios no tropezar con sus propios pies en la oscuridad absoluta.

De nuevo en tierra, lo primero que hizo fue encender la lámpara del rincón. Musitó una disculpa casi sin pensarlo al darse cuenta de que House apretaba exageradamente los ojos, cegado por la luz pobre y artificial que arrojaba la bombilla. Lo sentía de verdad, pero iba a necesitar algo de iluminación para trabajar. Hizo espacio en la mesita, apartando algunos libros y revistas, y colocó el maletín sobre ella. Diligente, se preparó para abrir la caja de Pandora.

Dentro, meticulosamente ordenado, yacía el material de cura y de primeros auxilios de un médico precavido. Completo. A falta de antisépticos, vendajes, gasas o pomadas…que seguramente guardaba en un lugar más adecuado, aquello parecía en sí una mini-farmacia doméstica. A punto estuvo de preguntarle a cuál de los residentes se lo había "cogido prestado" para siempre. Un par de guantes de látex, tijeras, pinzas, hilo de sutura, depresores, compresores; al otro lado, agujas y jeringuillas desechables de distinto calibre. Y, junto a ellas, pero no en un lugar menos privilegiado, la legión de viales, brillantes y tintineantes se acomodaban en el fondo de fieltro negro que constituía un lecho seguro, cálido y protector. Las ampollas estaban llenas de un líquido incoloro como el agua. Como el suero. Pero, oh, qué bien lo sabía, menos inocuo y más ladino como compañero de juegos que cualquiera de esas sustancias. Una navaja de doble filo. Y, para House, una amenaza latente que se reía en su cara de su miseria.

En la mirada acerada de la persona en cuestión trataba de taladrar, llevada por un instinto similar al suyo, el vidrio de las ampollas. Deseoso de ver el líquido irse lentamente por el sumidero hacia ninguna parte. Hacia cualquier parte sin ser sus venas. Ansioso por librarse de la pesada sombra que le perseguía, recordándole su desesperación y burlándose de su espíritu quebrantado.

Inspiró profundamente. La tensión que cargaba el ambiente agobiaba a ambos. Ojos azules se posaron suplicantes en los suyos. Sólo pudo sacudir con la cabeza, mientras pugnaba por mantener un pulso firme al sujetar una de aquellas ampollas entre los dedos.

– "House, necesitaré tu colaboración para esto". Asumió un tono de serena eficiencia pero enseguida desvió la mirada con la excusa de ocuparse en desenvolver una jeringuilla. "Lo ideal sería administrarte el sulfato mórfico por vía intraespinal o epidural…". Empezaba a sentirse tan estúpida como si estuviera explicándole a Cajal la ultraestructura de una neurona, pero no titubeó. Si ella iba a ser su médico esa noche… tendría que tratarle como a cualquier otro paciente. Informarle del procedimiento. Tranquilizarle. Aunque fuera para comentar obviedades que él llevaba tatuadas en su prodigiosa memoria y que conocía, del derecho y del revés, mejor que ella misma. "Actuarían produciendo el mismo efecto que la parenteral pero a una dosis inferior, más segura y eficaz. Pero aquí no cuento con los medios adecuados para hacerlo así, a pesar de tu ejemplar maletín del boy-scout de honor…".

Prefirió ignorar la incredulidad que se suspendía como un interrogante sobre la cabeza del hombre que, tumbado en el sofá, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños.

Pasó por alto deliberadamente la acusación impresa en sus ojos desorbitados y vidriosos. El viejo resentimiento ardía tras las pupilas dilatadas.

– "Sabes tan bien como yo que no te queda otra opción a corto plazo… Tu organismo no resistirá esta…agonía durante mucho más tiempo. Entrará en shock. ¿Prefieres que haga un par de llamadas, corran los rumores por el hospital y te ingrese?", subió el tono de su voz, incapaz de disimular la irritación que la asaltó, su única defensa frente a los bofetones certeros que le propinaba cada una de sus miradas censuradoras. "Torturarte así, innecesariamente, no te hará convertirte en un mártir de la lucha contra las drogodependencias", aseveró duramente. "Necesitabas a alguien que te diera el visto bueno. Una mano ejecutora que hiciera el trabajo sucio para no sentirte culpable después… De acuerdo, he venido. Aquí me tienes, y ni siquiera vas a tener que pedírmelo. Me ofrezco voluntaria para hacerlo con total libertad". Alzó el mentón, retándole a negarse a su proposición. "El brazo…", exhortó. Él hubiera querido dejar escapar el grito que, desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas, mantenía las lágrimas, agrias, inútiles, a raya. "Por favor, House…".

Aquel ruego, como un mensaje de otra dimensión, imposiblemente extraño a sus oídos desacostumbrados, con un matiz desapegado e impropio de la voz, siempre firme, ahora ronca, de aquella implacable mujer… le desarmó. No pudo más que rendirse y acatar una súplica que reflejaba su propia desesperación. Extendió el brazo y facilitó todo lo posible la colocación del compresor. Desatendió el chasqueo del látex, el roce arisco de la goma constriñendo su brazo. Se hizo el sordo cuando, con experta profesionalidad, Cuddy dio el toque seco de rigor para hacer desaparecer las burbujas de aire del interior de la jeringuilla. Apartó los ojos de la aguja clavándose en su piel y, desde luego, contemplar cómo el émbolo acortaba camino y el líquido desaparecía en el interior de su vena no tenía el mínimo interés para él. No preguntó por la dosis, aunque la parte de su cerebro que seguía lúcida dedujo que debía ser de diez miligramos. Sospechaba que no sería suficiente, pero calló. Ella estaba al mando, él era un pelele que no deseaba pensar ni sentir; ya iría ajustando las dosis intermitentemente según su propio criterio. Y se dejó llevar por la tácita promesa, por la certeza de que más allá de aquella jeringuilla había un mundo sin dolor, un remanso de paz, y que ella permanecería a su lado como el faro que le guiaría en todo momento de nuevo a tierra si el barco empezaba a zozobrar.

– "Tenemos de quince a veinte minutos hasta que haga su efecto completo y disfrutes de un paseo de unas seis horas por Nunca Jamás", comentó vagamente, mientras retiraba el compresor, tapaba la jeringa y metía todo el material utilizado en sus bolsas de plástico. "Tiempo más que suficiente para echar una cabezada que te despeje del todo, ¿de acuerdo?". Necesitaba saber que, a pesar de haber tomado por él y casi por la fuerza la decisión que tanto había tratado de aplazar y borrar de su lista de alternativas, seguía con ella. Codo con codo. "Estaré al tanto, por si necesitas alguna dosis extra, pero habrás de conformarte con lo justo por ahora. Estarás bien, House. No pretendo convertir en yonqui a uno de mis empleados para alimentar aún más mi perverso sentido de culpa, ¿hm?". Aunque como si le hubieran desinflado de toda esperanza, House se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. Y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Pero no podían baja la guardia…el dolor regresaría… "Así que, cuando vuelva del baño, vas a explicarme qué planeas con tanto diccionario de alemán y tanto papeleo. ¿Trazando una fuga para marcharte impunemente a ver los mundiales de fútbol sin informarme o avisar a Wilson?".

House puso los ojos en blanco, aunque el semi-estupor inducido por la droga que viajaba por su sistema como en un crucero de lujo ayudó a suavizar las líneas y arrugas de su rostro. El dolor iba en decrescendo y empezaba a dejar tregua y vía libre a otras sensaciones, que se colaban por sus cinco sentidos cada vez con más holgura. Centró su atención (porque por fin podía decidir en qué concentrarse) en el ritmo de su propia respiración, el click del plástico y del latón al cerrarse el maletín, el paso marcado de Cuddy, con sus tacones bajos de faena, hacia la cocina (probablemente para deshacerse de la jeringuilla y los guantes), el silencio, más compases del familiar y apreciado taconeo, el chirriar de la puerta del baño al entornarse, el sonido del grifo al abrirse, el agua corriendo, corriendo…corriendo como lo hacía la morfina en su interior, acunando a sus neuronas hasta adormecerlas en un sueño dulce y gratificante. Y el _staccato _del agua fue súbitamente rasgado por un gemido entrecortado, que volvió su corazón del revés y se enredó en los hilos de la lucidez, arrastrándolo a la realidad de su salón. A una realidad en que la cascada de agua había sido detenida y una Cuddy con aspecto extenuado luchaba consigo misma por apartar mechones rizados de su rostro pálido o dejar que éstos sirvieran de cortina para la humedad que aún empañaba sus ojos verdes enrojecidos y se balanceaba perezosamente sobre sus largas pestañas.

Intentó incorporarse en el sofá para adoptar una posición semisentada. Sintió náuseas cuando el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y le sobrevino el mareo debido al cambio brusco de postura.

– "Estoy bien, mamá", musitó antes de que su jefa pudiera decir ni mú. Una ceja grácilmente enarcada. Desconfiada… "Un milagroso seis, Doctora Cuddy. Nada mal ni siquiera para ti. Y ahora estoy…demasiado relajado para que mi cerebro se coordine con mis músculos". Cuddy pareció conforme con la explicación, y no insistió más. Bien. Indicó con la mano el vacío que su movimiento había dejado en el otro extremo del sofá para que tomara asiento. Parecía necesitar casi tanto como él el tener sus posaderas bien ancladas en un sitio fijo. Titubeante, la mujer accedió. Ahora, una vez sentada retomó el control de la situación y le obligó a recuperar su posición inicial, casi totalmente acostado. Ella misma se ocupó de que sus largas piernas pasaran a descansar sobre sus propias rodillas. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera burlado de ella por haber forzado la estampa perfecta de la mediocridad doméstica que tanto ansiaba alcanzar; sin embargo, halló en su gesto mera solidaridad y una intimidad tan estrecha y única como la que sólo había compartido antes con Stacy (y siempre era él el que actuaba de reposapies) o con Wilson. Era algo nuevo, diferente, que lejos de incomodarle resultaba más bien reconfortante.

Se aclaró la garganta. Lisa Cuddy estaba ya tan metida como él en el ajo… en honor a la verdad, por su dignidad y las molestias que le había causado esa noche, merecía saber que no había permanecido los últimos meses de brazos cruzados y rezando el rosario con una vicodina tras otra. Cruzo los dedos para que ni se quedara dormido a mitad de la exposición, ni le diera la risa floja en medio del sopor que le arrullaba.

– "Hay una clínica en…en Alemania". Su lengua parecía un ente de trapo ajeno a él al que costaba dominar. Pesada como una losa, intentaba pegársele al paladar o fijarse sobre el suelo de su mandíbula, haciendo que su dicción fuera confusa, arrastrando vocales y tropezando con las consonantes finales. Pero Cuddy, con los oídos bien abiertos y toda su atención centrada en descifrar el balbuceo que brotaba de sus labios, le animó a continuar. "Llevan años investigando el origen del dolor crónico y nuevas formas de…combatirlo. Han empezado a tratar pacientes en ensayos clínicos controlados. Les inducen comas con ketamina y dejan que su mente se reinicie al despertar...".

– "Como un ordenador…", murmuró casi para sí en un susurro fascinado. Él asintió.

– "Y el tratamiento tiene un 50 de éxito, Cuddy". Hubiera querido recordarle lo que implicaba el otro 50, que los ordenadores se escacharraban, que la mente humana era aún más compleja e intrincada que los circuitos fabricados por el hombre, que no debía dejar que falsas esperanzas le dieran alas para luego caer en picado y estrellarse brutalmente con la realidad. Pero no pudo, y él seguía hablando, cantando las hazañas de un tratamiento experimental cuya fase de estudio aún no había concluido definitivamente. "El dolor realmente desaparece… durante un período de tiempo más o menos largo. Eso depende de multitud de factores y a veces…es necesario reinducir el coma de nuevo al cabo de unos meses…", su alegato perdió algo de fuerza pero recuperó rápidamente la emoción. "No imaginas…no te haces una idea de lo que daría por unos meses, unas míseras semanas, sin este dolor condicionando mi existencia". Miró al techo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de tragar con saliva el nudo que obliteraba su garganta.

Sintió la calidez de su mano femenina deslizarse en sentido ascendente a lo largo de su pierna y pasar sin pudor alguno sobre la cicatriz que le había desfigurado, sólo la tela de su pantalón de pijama separando piel tersa de tejido cicatricial. Terminó la excursión cubriendo su mano, que había abandonado con desidia su puesto de protección sobre el muslo imperfecto. Nunca se había fijado en lo apasionada y a la vez distante que era su relación con aquella mujer… hasta ese momento. Le hacía reflexionar sobre las barreras que habían erigido entre ellos, inconscientemente, a lo largo de los años (y eran muchos) desde que se conocían. Eran capaces de flirtear, de tirarse los trastos a la cabeza, de discutir con fervor asuntos delicados, ética médica, burocracia y papeleo…pero sólo recientemente habían compartido contacto puramente físico. Personal. Totalmente inocente y casual, por supuesto, o al menos todo lo inocente y casual que era el roce de un algodón sobre una nalga o…ahora la caricia directa y enérgica que le brindaba su mano. Ni lascivia ni lujuria había en las fuerzas que les empujaban el uno frente al otro en situaciones tan extraordinaria como aquélla.

Sólo confianza. Intimidad. Ternura. Cautela.

– "House, ese tratamiento aún está siendo testado. Es sumamente arriesgado… un procedimiento experimental al que ni siquiera le ha dado luz verde Sanidad al otro lado del charco…".

Gruñó exasperado.

– "Vamos a ver, no estamos hablando de Menguele ni de experimentos secretos con células madre o prisioneros de guerra. Personas voluntarias, informadas, que dan su consentimiento, apostando por la única vía libre que tienen para intentar mitigar el dolor que les oprime y les impide llevar una vida normal. Padres y madres de familia, profesionales como tú o yo… gente corriente que sólo desea vivir su vida como tal".

– "¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si seis meses, o tres…o en un año, el dolor reaparece con más fuerza que nunca y empieza a matarte como lo hace ahora?", preguntó, hiel supurando en sus palabras.

– "Tú misma lo has dicho. Me mata. Esto no es vivir, Cuddy. Mírame", increpó. "Mírame, ¡maldita seas! Humillado…colocado… Muchas noches preferiría estar muerto de verdad, que nunca hubieras salvado mi miserable existencia aquel día".

Un trágico silencio inundó la habitación. Como si el contacto quemara de pronto, Cuddy retiró automáticamente la mano, mientras se afanaba en contar el número de rayas (borrosas, se duplicaban ahora sí, ahora no) del pantalón de su pijama.

Se arrepintió. Vaya que sí… pero ya era tarde, la verdad había escapado a él, incontenible, confirmando la sospecha que amargaba a Cuddy cada vez que le observaba cojear por un pasillo, o esperar con impaciencia y ansia a que el farmacéutico le sirviera un nuevo bote de vicodina.

– "No…no era un reproche, Lisa". Su nombre de pila, rara vez antes pronunciado por esa voz sin retintín burlón, condescendencia profesional, cinismo o mera formalidad, sonó a tabú. Para ambos. A concepto abstracto, exótico, irreal. "Para esto…nunca te preparan en la facultad, ¿eh?". Suspiró, cada uno de sus cuarenta y siete años parecían una carga demasiado pesada para los hombros de un solo hombre. Y los que le quedaban por llevar a cuestas. "No es que desee morir. Por primera vez…después de mucho tiempo…quiero vivir. Pero no sé cuánto más podré continuar así, dependiendo de drogas, de fármacos cada vez más potentes, hasta que mi hígado quede hecho polvo y un buen día simplemente…Wilson venga a reclamar sus dvds de Carmen Electra y se encuentre con…semejante alegría para el cuerpo". Hizo una pausa y ella por fin alzó la mirada llorosa (estrógenos, estrógenos, estrógenos) de las líneas azules. Acopió valor. "La única alternativa al dolor ahora mismo es esta adicción. O rezar para que la ketamina funcione, a pesar de que 1) no soy creyente 2) necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar".

– "No estoy muy convencida de que el balance de riesgos y pérdidas esté suficientemente compensado, House."

– "Qué aburrida y poco creativa que te has vuelto con la edad, Cuddy. Poco emprendedora también, y eso, si me permites que te lo diga… no ensalza tus otros atractivos. Sabes que romper moldes es mi lema. Tú te aferras al protocolo, a la norma y al método, como si no hubieran sido ideados por el más falible de los mortales…".

– "Las normas no se han escrito para fastidiarte, House. La legalidad es segura, tu salvoconducto. No pondría en peligro tu vida. Ya me opuse una vez a ti para salvarla, y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. Si te sometieras al tratamiento, esos alemanes jugarían a la ruleta rusa con tu mente", apuntó su sien con el dedo índice como si su mano fuera un arma. "La ketamina es un alucinógeno y su uso podría abrir una brecha en tu aprehensión de la realidad. Los efectos secundarios de este tipo de anestésicos son impredecibles. Y lo sabes de sobra", increpó. "Sólo Dios imagina qué podría hacer esa…esa cosa con tu cerebro, con tu ingenio. Afectaría a tu trabajo, a tu concentración, ¡incluso a tu memoria!". Le arañaba, tratando de hacerle entender. De sacarle de su obcecación, de la vana ilusión que se había creado. Desistió.

– "No soy tu responsabilidad. Tengo mi libre albedrío y yo elijo esto. Es lo mejor, lo más eficaz, lo más definitivo disponible. Lo que necesito. La cuestión es…si me ayudarías. Si te comprometerías a embarcarte en una aventura transatlántica conmigo de ser necesario…".

– "Sabes que si me lo pides…". Ladeó la cabeza y sostuvo su mirada gris. "Si me lo pides…te ayudaré. Confío en ti, eres un médico brillante, empirista, un insensato en ocasiones, pero vas siempre tres pasos por delante de todos tus colegas… Sin embargo, si lo hago, si te ayudo, lo haré porque te lo debo…como amiga. Contra mi juicio médico. Pondría mi carrera en la línea de fuego por ti a pesar de mis principios profesionales. Por eso, al menos has de saber que considero ese procedimiento demasiado drástico. Quizás, si buscáramos juntos, hallaríamos algo más…otra opción", él la interrumpió con una negación de cabeza. "Supone un riesgo demasiado elevado."

– "Tú estuviste a punto de asumir un riesgo aún mayor al decidir traer al mundo a un Cuddy junior con aquel freak de Mozart…Condenando la existencia de una criatura inocente por tus caprichos musicales".

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

– "Y tú me detuviste a tiempo de cometer esa locura, House. Me hiciste… entrar en razón. Comprender que lo que realmente quiero, deseo y necesito en mi vida… no era ni tan simple ni tan banal. Por eso hago esto, ¿no te das cuenta? Actúo movida por puro egoísmo: necesito ayudarte para ayudarme a mí misma. Porque eres el mejor médico de mi plantilla y porque necesito que vuelvas a ser el que eras, con tu cinismo y tu sonrisa maliciosa, el chiste fácil y la jovialidad que te caracterizaba". Tragó saliva.

– "Lo mismo digo, Cuddles. No creas que el boicot a tu primera cita con Pumuki fue todo altruismo y magnanimidad por mi parte". Le miró, interrogante. "Me produciría urticaria tener que aguantar a un Cuddy pecoso y pelirrojo corriendo por el pasillo o soltando sus mocos en mi consulta". Ella arrugó la nariz ante la imagen mental, que tampoco la agradaba demasiado. "Mereces algo mejor", concluyó y las palabras parecieron dar vueltas en su boca, seca y pastosa, como si estuvieran dentro de una lavadora. "Tus ovocitos también… y el pequeño mini-Cuddy no debería soportar semejante tortura de padre, o un clavicordio como banda sonora de su infancia…".

Cuddy recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, contemplando cómo se cerraban sus ojos y su respiración se hacía más profunda y pausada.

– "House", llamó en un susurro. Él murmuró algo ininteligible, y ella aprovechó su última gran oportunidad para resolver la cuestión que la había acompañado, en el fondo de sus mente preocupada, toda la noche. "Lo que fui a decirte a tu despacho esta tarde…".

– "Lo sé", musitó sin abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de gacela asustada que exhibía ella en ese instante. "Creo que siempre lo he sabido… Por eso…Por eso necesito hacer esto también, Cuddy…Para sentirme bien…completo…vivo de nuevo…antes de darte un _sí_".

Hubiera jurado que su corazón se había detenido, congelado por sus palabras. No había frivolidad, ni manipulación, ni mofa en el tono de su voz enronquecida. Sólo agotamiento y verdad. No hablaba de una transacción comercial, no era una amenaza ni un ultimátum. Todas sus defensas, todas las negativas para las que se había mentalizado innecesariamente se desmoronaron, dejando que la luz de aquella honestidad se colara más allá de las ruinas de sus miedos para iluminar el rincón vacío del jardín que imaginaba en su cabeza y que, conectado a un deseo, a una pulsión, a un instinto y un anhelo más profundo, situado en su pecho y en su vientre, aguardaba el momento de florecer.

– "No sería un donante anónimo más de tu banco de esperma", manifestó tajantemente. "Sería el padre…el padre de la criatura que concibiéramos juntos, si es lo que sigues deseando para entonces y no has encontrado a nadie más apto en tus castings". Esbozó una sonrisa que, pícara, asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

Chasqueó la lengua, ahogando la risa al recordar, como en un flashback, la terrible cita de la semana anterior y apenarse del pobre James Wilson, MD.

Volvió a respirar. Quizás debiera regresar algún día a la sinagoga. Tenía demasiados años de dejadez religiosa por los que hacer penitencia y rezar por partida triple. Por la fe de House, que era su esperanza, y el futuro de un niño (o niña) que aún no existía.

– "House, ¿cuál es la diferencia horaria con Berlín? ¿Siete horas? ¿Ocho? Quizás pueda pillar a Herr Doctor… Kaput o como se llame, el Jefe de ese grupo de investigación, tomando el café de la mañana si telefoneo ahora mismo… Le comentaré tu caso, enviaré tu historial a primera hora y solicitaré información actualizada de los últimos…". Se detuvo en mitad de su retahíla porque sólo le devolvía silencio. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Mejor así.

Ella también cerró los ojos un segundo, dejándose arrullar por el calor de la piel de su mano bajo la suya, y el sonido reconfortante de su respiración, rítmica, constante.

No había razón para despertarle aún del sueño.

Mr. Muscle forcing bursting  
Stingy thingy into little me, me, me  
But just "ripple" said the cripple  
As my jaw dropped to the ground  
Smile, smile Yes, so Cripple-Pig was happy   
Screamed " I just completely love you!"  
And there's no rhyme or reason  
I'm changing like the seasons  
Watch! I'll even cut off my finger  
It will grow back like a Starfish!  
It will grow back like a Starfish!  
It will grow back like a Starfish!" **(_Cripple & the Starfish,_ Antony and the Johnsons)**


End file.
